Subterranean hydrocarbon services are often necessary to produce hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation. Such services can include, without limitation, perforating operations, completion operations, clean-up operations, flow-back operations, treatment operations, testing operations, production operations, injection operations, and monitor and control operations. Each service is typically performed by running specially designed, service-specific equipment into and out of the wellbore. This is problematic because each trip into and out of the wellbore increases operational risks, rig time, and personnel hours.
Previous attempts to reduce the number of trips into and out of a wellbore have relied on multiple mechanically-operated tools. Multiple mechanically-operated tools are limited by their available methods of operation. Additionally, multiple mechanically-operated tools provide limited feed-back on tool-function and lack the capability to monitor the subterranean formation and the wellbore in real-time.